Mine
by ManuBella-13
Summary: Como la vida de dos personas se pueden unir por los desenlaces del destino, para formar la más perfectas de las historias... Basada en Mine de Taylor Swift.


"Ya te estas quedando dormida" me dijo en el oído con sus brazos alrededor de mí, dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

"No te burles de mí" dije un poco molesta.

"No sé cómo, pero siempre encuentras una forma de dormirte mientras vemos alguna película" se burla

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que no veamos ninguna buena" le dije sonriendo.

"Con que ninguna buena ¿eh?" dice apagando la televisión y sentándonos bien en el sofá.

"no ninguna" dije mientras lo beso.

"¿lo recuerdas?" pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Recordar qué?" pregunte confundida

"Cuando nos conocimos, ¿lo recuerdas?"

Sonreí mientras deje que mi mente volara en el pasado

_Salía de la universidad dirigiéndome a mi cafetería favorita, realmente no era un lugar muy grande ni lujoso pero definitivamente tenía algo que me agradaba bastante y no tenía que ver con el hecho de que los precios fueran lo suficientemente factibles para yo poder pagarlos, creo que era más porque me sentía bien allí, la forma en la que luz iluminaba muestrario de pasteles o las paredes de aquel empapelado un poco infantil lleno de flores en colores pasteles, para mí era el lugar más agradable del mundo._

_Al llegar me senté en mi habitual mesa de la entrada, me di cuenta de que había un nuevo chico atendiendo las mesas._

_Se me acerco_

"_¿Srita. Que desea pedir?" me pregunto._

_Le sonreí_

"_Un cappuccino, por favor"_

_El chico me devolvió la sonrisa tiernamente asintió con la cabeza y fue por mi orden._

"Bastante lindo_" pensé, su cabello era rubio con unos bonitos ojos verdes, que se acercaban mucho al color de las esmeraldas, y una sonrisa encantadora._

_Después de que me trajera mi Cappuccino, me lo tome con calma y me dirigí a mi casa._

_El camino fue tranquilo, me demore bastante, pero eso sucedía cuando me daba la locura y me parecía una genial idea dejar mi carro he ir caminando, la idea de ayudar al ambiente._

_Al abrir la puerta se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de mis padres… volvían a pelear._

"_Hola" salude tímidamente._

_Me ignoraron, los gritos siguieron, estaba segura que ni cuenta se habían dado de mi presencia._

_Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por mis mejillas, estaba cansada de los gritos, las peleas, los insultos, no aguantaba más._

"_¡Bien!" grito mi papá "divorciémonos, Bella ya está lo suficiente grande para comprenderlo."_

"_Realmente no lo comprendo" dije entre lágrimas._

_Mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, deje mi maleta en el piso, cogí las llaves del auto y volví a salir rápidamente._

_Quería alejarme de mi casa, realmente no entendía esto, ¿para que se habían casado?, si era más que obvio que no se querían, nunca lo habían hecho o por lo menos yo nunca había visto "amor" entre ellos._

_Me dirigí a mi carro, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, tantos años viviendo lo mismo, pensé que al final me acostumbraría a ello o que más temprano de lo que esperaba enserio se divorciaran, no era la primera vez que escuchaba la proposición, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro ha llegado a suceder._

_Conduje alrededor de media hora hasta que por fin decidí a qué lugar quería ir._

_El sonido de las olas logro relajarme inmediatamente, baje de mi auto, me senté en la arena a ver las olas chocar contra la playa, debes en cuando las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, pero tampoco me esforcé por evitarlo, era la única forma que encontraba para desahogarme de todo._

_Empezaba a oscurecer, lo cual le daba un tono anaranjado con combinaciones de rojo y amarillo al cielo y el contraste que tenía con la playa lo hacía parecer simplemente mágico, el sonido del aire, las palmeras y las olas era melodía perfecta para mí, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, a pesar de que trataba de concentrarme al máximo en el paisaje y no en mis problemas…_

"_¿Estas bien?" me pregunto un chico._

_Me volteé para mirar quien me hablaba._

"_Eres el mismo chico de la cafetería" dije al verlo._

"_y tú la chica de cappuccino" me dijo con una sonrisa._

_Me reí por el hecho de que se acordara de mí por un cappuccino._

"_¿Puedo sentarme?" me pregunto._

_Me seque las lágrimas_

"_Eh… Claro" _

"_Me llamo Edward"_

"_Bella mucho gusto" le dije con una sonrisa._

"_Se podría saber por qué tan hermosa dama está llorando" me pregunto con elegancia._

_Una Lágrima se escapó de mis ojos al recordar por qué había escapado de mi casa._

"_Estoy seguro de que no es nada grave" me dijo con una sonrisa tierna_

"_Es posible, estoy segura de que hay personas que están mucho peor que yo, pero no por ello puedo evitar sentirme mal" dije volviendo a secar unas cuantas lágrimas_

_Edward me tomo por sorpresa cuando deposito su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, yo no me resistí y sin evitarlo las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza, él me termino de envolver en sus brazos e inconscientemente recosté mi cabeza en su pecho; no sé cuánto tiempo estuve entre sus brazos, pero por primera vez me sentí segura._

"_Lo siento" dijo cuándo se separó._

_Negué con la cabeza él no había hecho nada malo._

"_Gracias" fue lo único que le dije._

"_puedo saber que te preocupa" me pregunto con cautela._

_Edward me miraba de una forma muy tierna, realmente se estaba preocupando por mí, me parecía extraño lo conocía de apenas unas horas, pero no se veía como alguien malo._

_Me dio confianza su dulce mirada y le empecé a contar…_

"_Son mis padres, parece tonto, pero pelean todo el tiempo y si están juntos es por mi culpa, ellos seguro estarían mejor sin mí" dije triste fijando mi mirada en el las olas._

_Edward me cogió de la barbilla y me miro con ternura._

"_Piensa en todas esas personas que están bien gracias a ti" me dijo con cariño._

"_Realmente en estos momentos no se me ocurre nadie" le dije con pena._

_No sé porque él se rio por lo bajo..._

"_Bueno tú te enteraste de mi triste vida, ahora a mí me toca la tuya" le dije como intento para distraerme._

"_No es nada del otro mundo estoy en la universidad y mis padres se han quedado sin dinero para pagarla, así que me ha tocado conseguir un trabajo para poderla pagar" me dijo con una sonrisa a la cual le correspondí._

"_Para mi suerte tengo una beca y solo tengo que preocuparme por mantener mis notas"_

_Sobe mis brazos a causa del frio, empezaba a hacerse tarde y yo no traía ningún abrigo, Edward se dio cuenta de mi acción y se quitó rápidamente su chaqueta y la puso encima de mis hombros._

"_Gracias" le dije sonriendo_

_Nos quedamos hablando un buen rato sobre nuestras vidas y gustos, teníamos varias cosas en común, como su gusto por la comida italiana._

_Mire mi reloj y era bastante tarde._

"_¿te tienes que ir?" me pregunto mirando también su reloj._

"_Sí… pero realmente no quiero"_

"_Bueno me quedare acompañándote hasta que te quieras ir" me dijo alegremente._

"Fuiste mi héroe ese día, definitivamente uno de mis mejores días"

"uno de tus mejores días" medito "¿Sabes uno de los míos?"

"No, ¿Cual?"


End file.
